


This Is A Frustration

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: This Is ... [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: This has been on my mind for a while now.It's not Hell if you enjoy it.





	This Is A Frustration

People don’t know what they are talking about when they use the word hell.

Hell isn’t something you enjoy.

Hell is where you see your OTP crash and burn, and maybe see their heads roll off. Hell is where you never want to see your OTP again.

Hell is where you can’t even masturbate in to begin with. Your dick is cut off probably. Or Worse.

Hell is where you don’t get sex. You only get rape. There is no pleasure. Sin is not made enjoyable in Hell. It is painful.

Hell is where you never find relief. There is no water. There is no sugar. You are addicted but you never get what you are addicted to and you are in constant withdrawal.

Hell is where your mental issues are intensified. Hell is where you go through the mental issues you made fun off.

Hell is where the stone you get in your stomach when you get guilty is actual stone.

Hell is burning ice and burning flame.

Hell is where you can never escape your darkest thought, your self hatred. 

Hell is where they don’t let you fall into self hatred just because it is an easier route.

Hell is Hell. The pleasures you have on earth, the otp you enjoy seeing together, the fan arts you draw, if you enjoy it it’s not hell.


End file.
